Electronic devices such as selective call receivers have different methods of alerting a user that a message has been received. One such method of alert is a tactile alert (e.g., vibrational alert), which is conveniently used in business meetings, libraries, and other places where it may be inappropriate to use an audio alert. However, in conventional selective call receivers, the frequency of the vibrator device is usually fixed at some pre-determined frequency. Although the frequency of vibration is fixed, a large variation in the frequency results from the manufacturing process. This causes some users, however, to consider the vibratory mode to be either too high or too low, and as a consequence, a number of these users may avoid using the vibratory alert mode.
Regrettably, however, a selective call receiver having a variable frequency tactile alert has been heretofore unavailable, thus failing to satisfy the varied needs of different users of selective call receivers. Accordingly, a need exits for a tactile alert having a variable frequency of vibration.